The androgen receptor (“AR”) is a ligand-activated transcriptional regulatory protein that mediates induction of male sexual development and function through its activity with endogenous androgens. Androgenic steroids play an important role in many physiologic processes, including the development and maintenance of male sexual characteristics such as muscle and bone mass, prostate growth, spermatogenesis, and the male hair pattern. The endogenous steroidal androgens include testosterone and dihydrotestosterone (“DHT”). Steroidal ligands which bind the AR and act as androgens (e.g. testosterone enanthate) or as antiandrogens (e.g. cyproterone acetate) have been known for many years and are used clinically.
New compounds are needed which are useful for treating and/or preventing a variety of hormone-related conditions, for example, conditions associated with androgen decline, such as, inter alia, anemia; anorexia; arthritis; bone disease; musculoskeletal impairment; cachexia; frailty; age-related functional decline in the elderly; growth hormone deficiency; hematopoietic disorders; hormone replacement; loss of muscle strength and/or function; muscular dystrophies; muscle loss following surgery; muscular atrophy; neurodegenerative diseases; neuromuscular disease; obesity; osteoporosis; and, muscle wasting.